Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to integrated circuit structures and methods, and more specifically, to methods that form fin-type transistors with spacers between the gates and adjacent contacts.
Description of Related Art
Integrated circuit devices use transistors for many different functions, and these transistors can take many different forms, from planar transistors, to transistors that use a “fin” style structure. A fin of a fin-type transistor is a thin, long, six-sided rectangle that extends from a substrate, with sides that are longer than they are wide, a top and bottom that have the same length as the sides (but that have a width that is much more narrow), and ends that are as tall from the substrate as the width of the sides, but that are only as wide as the as the top and bottom.
With constant reductions in size (scaling) of integrated circuit devices, such as complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) technologies, the transistor direct current (DC) performance is continuously being improved. However, parasitic capacitance increases with scaled critical dimensions (CD), which leads to serious degradation of chip operation speed.